Monks Guild (Quests)
This page is heavy with spoilers! Use at your own risk. Soul Katana *Must be Guild Rank 10 to acquire this upgrade-able weapon. *From guild recall go to the Dojang ,2sne2enwd2sw2s2wneup& *It is a powerful weapon early on, which is also magic level 2 and has a permanent hold enchantment. Master Master Hirojitsu Takada is offering a quest (use SHOW QUESTS) SHOW QUESTS You stand before one of the most skilled katana wielders in the guild. "Ahh, Dansig, you are making fine progress within the guild and becoming more skilled in the art of combat - both armed and unarmed - with each passing day. How would you like to wield a katana that has been attuned do your very soul?" The monk's face turns solemn and serious. "In the graveyard, many lost souls roam in their undead forms. Find and slay the Skeletal necromancer and bring to me his enchanted blade encrusted with the finest rubies. If you do this, I will be able to use its embedded magic to bind part of your soul to a freshly crafted katana." The monk gestures to a fresh blade near completion before he once more resumes his meditation. Walkthrough You need an elemental enchant to hurt the Necromancer, I used a fire enchant from Forgrims To get to the Graveyard from Moorgate Town Center ,4sse7eses& Go South, Kill Skeleton warrior using your fire enchant and cohorts using your hands. Now Go North, North East, Kill Skeleton Berserk and friends using your hands. Go North West, South West, South, North East - Kill Necromancer with fire enchant and then finish off his skeletons. Pick up the ruby bladed sword, ring out, and head over to the Dojang to collect your reward. (Instead of ringing out you can go North then enter "Shove" to exit the Graveyard to Moorgate) Item: soul katana (soul katana) This katana seems to shimmer in your hand. It feels as if it is an extension of your soul. This item is a Slashing Martial Arts Weapon. Invoke via the Wield or Wave commands The weapon has an offense add rating of BARELY ADEQUATE and hits for 1-5+2 damage. This item is a level 2 magic item When this item hits an opponent, it Holds its target at intensity level 1 Companions *Companion mounts can be found in at Stormport's Shiver Me Timbers Avenue on the south side of town. *Search at the fountain quest. *Only the ones sold by Groundskeeper Sister Amaya are available for monks. Dojang This area contains new pieces of armor for each portal, upgrades for the soul katana and new mounts. Accessing the Dojang *Inside of the Moorgate's Monks Guild go to room called the "Companions Garden" and proceed down. Speedwalk (from guild recall): ,2sne2enwd Armor * New pieces of armor are available behind the altars, which can be found after going SW twice. * The portals for each altar go clockwise: 36, (44, 51), 62, 75, 90, 110, 130. * 36 is the altar after you go south once, and 44 and 51 are combined to one altar. *To access the shops behind the altars, each one gives a hint about the offering it needs, find said offering, hold it in your right hand and bow before the altar *Note that despite the portals looking to be available to all, you must be the correct guild level to buy from the shop! *Items required by each altar: ** 36 requires a length of rope from Reechmahn Dibbler's Causeway Connection (outside Tymore Hills) or McArthur's "Adventure" Boutique (in Moorgate). ** 44/51 require a dragon scale from the dragons in the misty vales. North is 44 and West is 51. ** 62 requires a bundle of drift wood from the eastern causeway. ** 75 requires a spider web from... well... spiders! ** 90 requires a leather patch that a Fighters' Guild member could buy from the Forge Assistant at the Adventurers' Guild. ** 110 requires a small flat stone from the Desert. Use get small flat stone at one of the rooms on the beach, around the SW area of the desert. ** 130 requires a sea shell from any beach. Mounts *The beach has several shops that sell mounts for high level monks. *Every portal 36+ has a shop in here. *Note that despite the portals looking to be available to all, you must be the correct guild level to buy from the shop! *Locations are: ** 36 N NW sells: Komodo Dragon. ** 44 S SW sells: Young Gryphon, Black Mamba. ** 51 N N sells: Greater Lion, Silver Mist. ** 62 S S sells: Reticulated Python. ** 75 N NE sells: Graceful White Crane, Mystery of the Ages. ** 90 S SE sells: Swift White Stag. ** 110 N E sells: Winds of Lore. ** 130 S E sells: Golden Mist, Noble Gryphon. Soul Katana *Above the room with the candle inside the Dojang. *Each room requires holding the previous katana and using a command. *Here is a list of commands for each portal: **Portal 27 (NW): Concentrate **Portal 62 (NE): Burst From My Trance **Portal 110 (SE): My Inner Spirit **Portal 150 (SW): Focus Portal 62 * The Prayer Mat when broken turns into a weapon, and a shield when broken again. Breaking again will return it to be a weapon. Portal 90 Wind and Fire Wheels *Skarlig the Titan wants a vulcanite ingot from Forgrim's and NOT the Adventurer's Guild, beaten once. A fighter is required for both buying the item and beating it. * Mix the item you get from the quest with a length of rope for your wind and fire wheels. Herb Armors *The shop behind the altar sells leathers which need to be mixed with herbs to craft new armor. *The large plain leather and blood root herb combine to form a blood root cowl *The large plain leather and sacred lotus seed herb combine to form a sacred lotus tunic *The large plain leather and gypsywort herb combine to form a gypsywort leggings *The big plain leather and meadowsweet herb combine to form a meadowsweet sandals *The big plain leather and pheasant's eye herb combine to form a pheasant's eye helmet *The small plain leather and holy thistle herb combine to form a holy thistle shuko *The small plain leather and fairy vine herb combine to form a fairy vine bracer Nunchaku The Nunchaku is a complicated weapon to make, but can be fun too! Note: there is no advantage in making this over the weapon sold at the portal itself. *To begin you will need to get yourself a few items: Bottle of oil (take an empty bottle to longford, hold the bottle in your right hand, Find the "Large Machine" quest it is very close to the entrance in a southwestern direction, UNPLUG THE HOSE.) Sharpened stones (best place to find these would be the graveyard, dropping off of boss skeletons. lich room is the best i have found.) Dull Knife (this comes from Beylars shack which is in Bar-Kuhl, Go downstairs and east, then examine clothing) Two pieces of Sandpaper (this one is a bit tricky, for sand paper, first get a sheet of paper from the fort, mix with the glue and then a handful of sand. Handfuls of sand dro pof the fighting dummys in Dead Moorgate sewers I know, fun right. Remember you will need TWO sand papers, which means TWO handfuls of sand.) Hot homecooked pie (if you dont know where to find this, i suggest you ask whoever leveled you up to 90 to get you one.) *OK! So we have made our sandpapers, to make the knife mix the bottle of oil with the sharpened stone, then mix the oiley stone with the dull knife *take the pie out to kegvale, there is a "Livreed Guard" who will gobble it up and let you in. go north untill you can go northeast, then go east when you can go northeat no further. there is a locked door so remember to bring a rogue or your tsuba-giri. Go east through the locked door, then north. hold the sharp knife we made in your right hand and CUT STICK. *BREAK the walnut stick you got, and then use a piece of sand paper on each stick. *Back at the guild, buy the "carved wooden fitting" from Skarlig, mix the fitting with a glue pot from in town, and the two walnut sticks you sanded and VOLIA!. *Give yourself a big pat on the back because you deserve it! Portal 110 * In the Leatherworker's Craft Room examine the pot while holding an animal fat from a boar to turn it into a rendered fat. * Items from Sewers 2 can be ground with an oak root pestle. This results in different colored pigments. * Mix a pigment and the rendered fat to make a dye. * Both the dyes and the steel supports (sold at the altar room) can be mixed with the items sold at the portal 62 altar room to make new pieces of armor. Portal 130 * The sacred lotion sold behind the altar in the Dojang mixes with the plain leather items from portal 90 to form blessed leather. * Blessed leather can be mixed with drops from Shirintai Forest to make a full set of armor. * The large blessed leather and bear pelt combine to form a xiong mantle! (outerwear) * The small blessed leather and tiger ear combine to form a hu armlets! (bracelet, make two) * The big blessed leather and wildcat paw combine to form a mao trousers! (leggings) * The big blessed leather and bird talon combine to form a yan hood! (head armor) * The large blessed leather and turtle shell combine to form a gui tunic! (armor) * The big blessed leather and eagle feather combine to form a yin slippers! (footwear) Portal 150 *Need 3 burning candles *Mix a white candle from the second level of the catacombs with a lucifer from the Lighthouse after you active it. *Mix all 3 burning candles together *Go to the candle room in the Dojang and use the command Comprehend. Essences * Inside the Dojang Sister Breeze wants a reed flute gotten at the Stormport music shop, from an examine. * Brother Sylence (behind the leather alter in the Dojang) wants sea glass from west stormport (ex dunes until you get it) *Master Demayne(portal 90) wants a firestone which can be found at the kitchens inside the monks guild (ex shelf) *No actual use is known for these.